finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ixion
.]] ixiːon is a summon from the later games in the [[Final Fantasy (Series)|''Final Fantasy]] series. Replacing Ramuh as Spira's lightning summon and appearing for the first time in Final Fantasy X, Ixion is always horse-like in his appearances. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X :''See the summon sequences here Ixion is the Lightning-elemental aeon obtained at in the Djose Temple. Ixion resembles a unicorn and has high defense and magic defense attributes. He can exceed maximum damage when Kimahri upgrades his Celestial Weapon, the Spirit Lance. Ixion's Fayth form is voiced by Roger L. Jackson. Ixion's special move is Aerospark, where Ixion will fire two discs that collide with a single enemy, causing non-elemental damage. The attack also negates certain special magical effects such as Protect, Shell, Reflect, and Haste. Ixion's Overdrive is Thor's Hammer, where Ixion charges electrical energy on the tip of his horn and shoots it toward the enemy, lifting it into the air. While still connected by an electrical current, Ixion sends a blast of electricity to the enemy, causing lightning damage. In the International and PAL versions Dark Ixion can be encountered in the Thunder Plains and must be fought twice in succession to be defeated, although the party can exit the Plains and leave the second fight for a later time if they wish. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Ixion makes his return in ''Final Fantasy X-2 as a boss under Shuyin's control. He is fought in the Djose Temple and according to the Al Bhed, found a way to merge with their Machina. ''Final Fantasy XI Dark Ixion appears as a Notorious Monster in ''Final Fantasy XI. It belongs to the Monoceros race. ''Final Fantasy XII Ixion appears as an Elite Mark in ''Final Fantasy XII. It is a very strong Nightmare monster that is fought at Subterra in the Pharos at Ridorana. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Ixion is the rank 2 Lightning Physical summon in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. His only attack is Hoof Kick. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Ixion is summonable by Yuna in-battle to perform either ground Bravery attack, Aerospark, or aerial HP attack, Thor's Hammer. Final Fantasy: Unlimited :''See the summon sequences here Ixion makes an appearance as a summon. The Soil Charge Triad (Soil is like the colored bullet of a Magun, used to summon creatures) needed to summon Ixion is: *The deep sleep that envelops death, Steel Gray! *The rising of boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The brilliance that pierces the darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Cry! Summoned creature! Ixion!" In the English audio version, the Soil Charge Triad was changed to: *The sleep that engulfs death, Steel Gray! *Bubbling and boiling blood, Heat Crimson! *The light that penetrates darkness, Lightning Yellow! Followed by saying: "Howl! I summon you! Ixion!" In "Moogle: Nostalgic Memories," Kaze summoned forth a "zero style" version of Ixion with the aid of Moogle Kupo. As with all such upgraded summons, the Soil Charge remained the same. Etymology was a king of the Lapiths (an ancient tribe of Thessaly) and the son of either the god Ares, Antion, or the notorious evildoer Phlegyas in Greek mythology. Ixion was summoned to the table of the gods, but rather then being grateful, he immediately tried to seduce Zeus's wife, Hera. Zeus stopped them and then tested Ixion by trying to seduce him with a fake Hera made from a cloud. Ixion slept with her, and was later punished by being strapped to a flaming wheel that flew around the world forever. Meanwhile, the fake Hera gave birth to the Centaurs, thus the reason why Ixion is portrayed by a horse-like creature. de:Ixion fr:Ixion Category:Aeons Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Espers Category:Final Fantasy: Unlimited Summoned Creatures